Their Great Reward
by LunaticFrenchFangirl
Summary: TRADUCTION Boxing day, de l'opinion de John, est la pire journée de l'année. Noël est terminé, le sapin dépérit et est dépouillé de cadeaux, et il y a une semaine de temps mort jusqu'à la table rase de la nouvelle année. Pourtant la combinaison d'un blizzard, d'une coupure d'électricité et de Sherlock pourrait bien en faire un jour mémorable. (John/Sherlock pré-slash à slash fluff)


**Traduction, avec son aimable autorisation, de ********Their Great Reward** par Beautifulfiction. 

**Avertissements : Langage**

_A/N : Boxing Day est le 26 Décembre, un jour férié en GB, le blu-tack est une sorte de mastic, et une mesure est un autre mot pour un shot, ou une petite quantité d'alcool. Une très joyeuse saison de fêtes à tout le monde, et une géniale nouvelle année aussi !_

_Comme toujours, vous pouvez me suivre à **Beautifulfiction POINT tumblr POINT com** pour des avant-premières, des exclusivités, etc._  
_Avec beaucoup d'amour,_  
_B xxx_

**Notes de la traductrice : Le blu-tack est l'équivalent britannique, généralement bleu (même s'il existe en d'autres couleurs) de la Patafix.  
Le trifle est un dessert anglais, fait avec de la crème pâtissière, des fruits, de la génoise, du jus de fruits ou de la gélatine, et de la crème fouettée. Ces ingrédients sont généralement disposés en couches superposées.**

**Pour être tenu au courant de l'avancée des traductions, de quelques annonces inopinées et autres, vous pouvez me suivre à _LunaticFrenchFangirl POINT Tumblr POINT com_.  
Avec tous mes remerciements,  
LFF xx**

* * *

**Their Great Reward**

_"Avec un grand risque vient une grande récompense." - Thomas Jefferson_

Boxing Day. De l'opinion de John, c'était le pire moment de l'année. L'excitation de Noël était passée : le chaos frénétique et stressant de ses heures déjà parti. Le sapin dépérissait et était dépouillé de cadeaux, et maintenant il y avait une semaine de temps mort avant les festivités ivres du Nouvel An.

Cela donnait toujours l'impression de l'incertitude, comme s'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que le calendrier tourne une fois de plus, amenant avec lui la table rase du premier Janvier. C'était une période à endurer plutôt qu'à apprécier, et John se retrouva à aller et venir à pas feutrés dans la cuisine de Harry à huit heures trente du matin, de mauvaise humeur et plein de ressentiment envers l'accalmie de l'après-Noël.

Avec un regard trouble, il fit du thé, essayant d'être discret. Plusieurs des amis de sa sœur étaient endormis sur des lits de fortune dans le salon, trop dans le jus pour bouger aussi tôt. Harry elle-même lutterait probablement pour se lever avant midi, et John n'avait aucune envie d'accueillir des presque-étrangers.

Avec un soupir, il ajouta du lait à sa tasse, rudoyant le sachet de thé pour qu'il sacrifie sa saveur avant de le lancer dans la poubelle de la cuisine. La boisson chaude ressemblait au bonheur, suffisamment forte pour chasser les toiles d'araignée et la faible impression graisseuse de trop de nourriture grasse et de vin bon marché.

Malgré ses efforts, Harry avait terminé la nuit dans son état habituel. Il avait essayé de ne pas s'éterniser dessus et ravalé la controverse très ancienne. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté durant les vingt dernières années, et ce n'était pas sur le point de changer. Du côté positif, sa consommation se soldait par le fait qu'elle était trop saoule pour tout sauf les plus vagues tentatives pour le caser avec ses amis. Elle pensait bien faire, probablement; c'était juste que quiconque qu'elle encourageait dans sa direction – Liz, Tessa et, dans un accès d'inspiration, David – ne faisaient rien pour lui. La même chose que Sarah, Jenny et 'celle avec le nez', ils étaient simplement... des gens. Suffisamment intéressants, raisonnablement attirants, certainement partants pour passer un bon moment – mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait faire s'éveiller à la vie son être tout entier avec rien d'autre qu'un coup d'œil.

Non, cet honneur appartenait à Sherlock Holmes.

"Idiot," marmonna John, avec autodérision alors qu'il foudroyait les lourds nuages gris se pressant dans le ciel du regard. La vitre l'isolait de la morsure rude de l'hiver, mais il frissonna tout de même, se renfrognant dans son mug. Ce serait mieux s'il savait comment l'appeler, ce qu'ils avaient, mais cela défiait toute définition. 'Amis' semblait totalement inadéquat, et tout le reste n'était rien d'autre que prendre ses désirs pour des réalités. John était laissé avec un sentiment constant et désespéré qui semblait faire la navette entre son cœur et son estomac, sourd, endolori et plein d'espoir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que maintenant, à la toute fin de l'année quand il devrait penser à la bonne volonté et à la famille, il souhaitait à la place n'importe quelle excuse pour se traîner vers Baker Street et vers l'homme fou qui partageait sa vie.

Le bourdonnement de son téléphone le ramena à la réalité de la cuisine de Harry : la vaisselle sale empilée sur les surfaces et des bouteilles vides se tenant en témoignage peu réjouissant. Sortant l'appareil de sa poche, il essaya d'ignorer la manière dont son cœur bondit. En parlant du loup.

**'As-tu survécu ? - SH'**

John étouffa un sourire. Sherlock pouvait penser que le tact était pour les autres gens et ignorer les signaux sociaux dont tous les autres dépendaient, mais il savait que John voyait le temps avec Harry comme une épreuve du feu, plutôt que comme une réunion heureuse, même s'il ne le disait jamais tout haut.

**'A peu près. Est-ce que tu meurs déjà d'ennui ?'**

Il essaya d'imaginer Sherlock, qui avait été enlevé par Mycroft deux jours avant Noël, supportant la saison festive avec quoi que ce soit comme de la grâce, mais son esprit se rebella. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où le domicile de la famille de Sherlock se trouvait, ou ce que, précisément, 'famille' impliquait pour les Holmes, mais il doutait que ce soit une expérience agréable.

**'Pas tout à fait. J'ai déduit trois liaisons, quatre enfants de filiation incertaine – qui tous mordent – et deux espions qui semblent travailler pour différents gouvernements, aucun d'entre eux n'étant Mycroft. - SH'**

John eut un petit rire, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule quand un reniflement du salon suggéra que quelqu'un reprenait connaissance, avant de taper une réponse hâtive. **'Parle-m'en quand tu seras à la maison. Quand rentres-tu à Londres ?'**

C'était une question futile, se rassura-t-il, absolument pas en besoin d'attention ou impatiente, mais le plus tôt Sherlock échapperait à sa famille, plus il serait probable qu'il fournirait à John une bonne excuse pour partir de là.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent et John regarda son portable de travers, s'appuyant en arrière contre le frigo pour que personne ne se réveillant dans le salon ne le voie. Juste quand il était sur le point d'abandonner et blâmer le manque de réponse sur les humeurs changeantes de Sherlock, un nouveau message arriva.

**'Malheureusement, mon frère ne sera pas de retour à Baker Street avant plusieurs jours. Son téléphone a maintenant été confisqué – tout comme ses cigarettes. Joyeux Noël à vous et à votre sœur, John. - MH'**

Il fixa l'écran pendant quelques instants, partagé entre un amusement désabusé et la déception. Il fallait l'admettre, il n'y avait rien qui l'empêchait de rentrer à Baker Street tout seul sauf sa propre culpabilité persistante, mais ce ne serait pas la même chose. La pensée d'être dans l'appartement vide sans même Mme Hudson comme compagnie le tentait peu. Ça n'avait jamais la sensation du foyer sans Sherlock là, de toute façon.

"Tu as cet air sur ton visage." La voix ironique de Harry était étouffée, et John leva les yeux de surprise pour la voir se pencher contre le seuil avec les yeux injectés de sang, les cheveux en désordre et une expression trouble. Tout de même, au moins elle n'avait pas la tête dans les toilettes.

"Quel air ?" demanda-t-il, gardant sa voix inexpressive dans un effort de la décourager. "Il n'y a pas d'air. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais levée avant des heures encore."

Harry lui fit un long regard pas amusé avant d'avancer à pas feutrés vers la bouilloire, ses pieds nus presque silencieux alors qu'elle choisissait parmi les décombres quelque chose qu'elle puisse digérer. "J'ai oublié d'éteindre mon réveil." Elle vida la lie du thé et deux capsules de bouteilles d'un mug avant de lancer un sachet de thé dedans. "Et ne change pas de sujet, John, ton visage est un livre ouvert. Tu as le même air que tu avais quand tu t'es engagé dans l'armée – celui où tu a l'air terrifié et excité en même temps. Je doute que ce soit lié au travail cette fois, cependant. Ta bouche fait ce truc sinueux." Harry sourit d'un air suffisant. "Ce qui signifie que c'est à propos d'une fille."

Ses yeux, plus verts que bleus à cause des cartes routières de capillaires à travers les blancs, se plissèrent de façon spéculative avant de lancer un regard furtif au téléphone dans sa main. Elle n'était pas Sherlock, mais même Anderson aurait probablement pu comprendre qui John avait texté, et son expression disait tout. John détestait ça, le sourire-en-coin/rictus à moitié-suffisant, à moitié-protecteur des frères et sœurs plus âgés partout, d'une certaine façon tellement plus condescendant quand il planait sur le visage de sa sœur. "Ou un garçon. Je le savais !"

"Harry –"

"C'est écrit partout sur ton blog, John. N'importe qui peut lire entre les lignes !" Elle émit un petit rire, jetant un coup d'œil dans le salon alors que quelqu'un se redressait en chancelant et tâtonnait pour trouver la télécommande de la télé, allumant la BBC news. Hâtivement, elle baissa la voix, regardant John avec un sourcil soulevé. "Tu as un béguin d'homme; rien de quoi avoir honte."

"Je – pour l'amour de Dieu, Harry, tais-toi." Glissant son téléphone dans sa poche, John se tourna vers l'évier. Dans le fond, il préférerait faire la vaisselle que de faire face à sa sœur et son inévitable 'conseil'. Il retroussa ses manches, s'occupant avec l'eau chaude et les bulles de savon alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine, les lèvres retroussées et le front froncé, ne remarquant même pas le premier effleurement blanc de flocons de neige duveteux tomber sur le sol gelé.

_Les gens oublient combien les reflets peuvent être utiles._

Le souvenir, paré de la voix de Sherlock, se réveilla à travers l'esprit de John, et il ajusta la netteté de son regard pour voir que, parfaitement vrai, Harry s'était déplacée. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que son dos soit vers elle, elle pouvait toujours voir l'étrange paroxysme d'émotion sur son visage, trahi par son image sur la vitre. Son reflet à elle était tout aussi évident pour lui, et John regarda son visage prendre une touche plus douce d'inquiétude avant qu'elle ne tende le bras et ne touche son épaule.

"Ou est-ce plus que ça ? Oh, John." Elle avait l'air presque surprise, mais au moins l'amusement avait fui sa voix, et elle se rassit à la table de la cuisine avec un soupir lourd, prenant son silence de réponse comme une confirmation. "Lui ? Vraiment ?"

"Harry, tu imagines des choses, et je ne veux pas discuter de ma vie amoureuse avec toi."

"Ou ton absence de vie amoureuse." La voix de Harry était inexpressive et ferme, la manière dont elle devenait quand elle essayait d'être sérieuse. "John, regarde-toi. N'importe qui peut voir que tu es malheureux. Si ça te rend autant – en conflit – peut-être que tu devrais y faire quelque chose. Lui as-tu parlé ?"

John grimaça, posant une assiette avec un cliquetis sur l'égouttoir. "Je vis avec lui; je lui parle tout le temps." Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle le regardait de travers. "De plus, il n'y a rien à discuter. Il a rendu clair qu'il n'était pas intéressé par quoi que ce soit de ce genre quand nous nous rencontrés la première fois, pas que je demandais."

"Vraiment ?" La question de Harry s'attarda dans l'air, ponctuée par le tapotement rythmique de ses ongles contre la céramique bon marché de son mug. "Je savais. Dès que j'ai lu ton blog, je savais qu'il devait être différent. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça à propos de qui que ce soit. Peut-être que tu n'as pas remarqué le changement en toi, mais tu l'as rencontré et je – oh, je ne sais pas." Elle soupira, un son compliqué d'irritation et de résignation. "Peut-être qu'il n'était pas intéressé à ce moment-là, mais c'était il y a longtemps, John. Comment est-ce que tu vas savoir à moins de demander ? La pire chose qui pourrait arriver est qu'il te rejette encore."

"Ouais, et cette fois il n'est pas un type intéressant que je viens de rencontrer; c'est mon meilleur ami, mon colocataire, mon..." Il se coupa avec une secousse de la tête, forçant ses mains à être douces sur les verres à vin même quand il voulait écraser quelque chose de frustration. "Si je parle maintenant et qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis, alors 'gênant' ne commencera même pas à qualifier ça."

"Et s'il l'a fait ?"

La question fit faire une pause à John, détestant la manière dont son cœur fit un bond seulement pour sombrer plus profondément. La pensée de Sherlock étant du même avis était grisant. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais envisagé – ce qui changerait et ce qui ne changerait pas. Ils seraient toujours tout ce qu'ils étaient pour l'autre maintenant : ami, conspirateur et une source de contrariété occasionnelle. Cependant, John serait autorisé à montrer combien il tenait à lui, pas simplement physiquement – bien que _Dieu_ c'était une idée qui menaçait de faire dérailler son fil entier de pensée – mais dans les petites façons qui constituaient une relation.

Et peut-être qu'il découvrirait si Sherlock était aussi distant qu'il le prétendait parfois, ou s'il répondrait de la même manière. Pas avec de grandes expressions d'affection, qui seraient plus inquiétantes qu'agréables, mais en laissant voir des aperçus de ces émotions éphémères et souvent étouffées. Laisserait-il John le voir, _tout_ de lui, ou est-ce que ce serait condamné dès le début par la réticence de Sherlock à être aussi exposé ?

"John ?"

Il cligna des yeux, se rendant compte que sa sœur attendait toujours sa réponse. Avec une grimace, il nettoya le dernier couteau et tira la bonde, secouant déjà la tête. "Durant tout le temps où j'ai connu Sherlock, il n'a entretenu de liaison avec personne. Il ne fait pas dans les relations, et ça me va. Tout me va."

La chaise de sa sœur racla sur le lino avant que sa main ne s'incurve sur son bras, le retournant avec un soin inhabituel. Même gamine, Harry n'en avait eu que pour le jeu de chahutage, mais maintenant elle le regardait avec quelque chose de plus âgé dans son expression – la plus adulte qu'il l'ait jamais vue.

"Parfois les personnes que nous pensons connaître le mieux peuvent encore nous surprendre. Peut-être que tu as raison, et qu'il n'a pas besoin de plus que ce qu'il a avec toi en ce moment, mais ça en soi vaut la peine d'y penser, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle se mordilla la lèvre comme si elle essayait de rudoyer son cerveau pour lui donner les mots dont elle avait besoin. "A ce que j'en ai entendu, il ne s'entend pas avec grand-monde, mais il t'a choisi, et vous n'êtes pas simplement des colocataires qui se voient en passant. Il partage sa vie avec toi. Ça ne te dit pas quelque chose ?"

"C'est de l'amitié, Harry." John haussa les épaules. "Rien de plus."

Harry fronça le nez avant d'aplanir son expression. "Sois-en sûr. Avant d'y tourner le dos et d'en être réduit à te languir – parce que c'est exactement ce que tu fais en ce moment, et ce n'est pas très séduisant – sois sacrément sûr que tu as bien raison. Tu te détesteras pour toujours s'il s'avère que tu aurais pu en avoir plus et que tu ne l'as pas pris. De la même manière que je me déteste d'avoir tout eu avec Clara et de ne pas en avoir fait davantage pour que ça marche."

John fit une pause dans l'action de tapoter l'eau de ses mains avec un torchon, croisant le regard de Harry et voyant son regret sincère. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle avait effleuré un autre problème; une peur que John ne pouvait pas faire vaciller, peu importe à quel point il essayait.

"Et si nous commencions une relation et qu'elle se terminait, alors quoi ?" marmonna-t-il, lançant la serviette sur le côté et baissant ses manches. "En tant que famille, nous n'avons pas les meilleurs antécédents pour conserver les personne que nous – apprécions."

Harry le regarda vivement, remarquant sans doute ce qu'il avait presque dit. Maintenant son visage était crispé et son sourire disparu. A la place, son menton avait pris cet angle pugnace qui rappelait leur mère à John. "C'est aller au devant des ennuis," signala-t-elle. "Comment peux-tu t'inquiéter que ça prenne fin quand tu n'as même pas les tripes de voir si ça a un début ?" Elle fronça les sourcils. "Avant tu n'étais jamais aussi prudent. Tu as eu des tas de rendez-vous depuis que tu es revenu – il semble que tu n'aies pas trop hésité avec."

Non, il ne l'avait pas fait. Maintenant, rétrospectivement, la raison était évidente. Il n'avait pas été aussi investi dans qui que ce soit d'autre. Il avait été loin d'avoir autant à perdre, ou à gagner, et cela rendait la possibilité du rejet bien plus facile à affronter. Tout de même, en ce qui le concernait, il en avait dit bien plus qu'assez à Harry pour la journée. Il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas la force de mettre en mots. A la place, il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, désespéré de conclure cette pagaille de conversation. Cela ne faisait qu'approfondir la douleur dans sa poitrine, de toute façon.

"Hé, Harry !" appela David, apparaissant à la porte de la cuisine l'air chiffonné. "Je suis désolé, mais je pense que nous allons devoir écourter ce voyage. C'est partout aux infos !"

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Harry, et John suivit le geste de David vers la fenêtre, voyant l'air derrière rempli de la valse de flocons de neige épais et duveteux, ondoyant devant un vent tempétueux. "Putain !"

"A qui le dis-tu !" David sourit, frottant une main dans ses cheveux. "Tu sais comment est ce pays quand il neige. La putain de fin du monde. Il faut que j'y aille avant qu'ils ne ferment les routes, ou tu pourrais être coincée avec moi pendant des semaines !"

La maison fondit en une sorte de chaos affairé et rieur, et après avoir regardé le présentateur météo au visage sombre prononcer son verdict, John se retira à l'étage pour faire ses bagages. Un enneigement sérieux était suffisamment rare, et David ne plaisantait pas. Quelques centimètres étaient suffisants pour faire s'arrêter le pays entier avec un grincement. Manchester et Liverpool avaient déjà fermé leurs aéroports, et Heathrow et Gatwick ne seraient pas loin derrière. Le métro irait bien, en tout cas là où il était sous terre, mais John devait attraper un train normal pour rentrer dans la ville même. Rester avec Harry par culpabilité était une chose, mais être forcé là à cause du temps ?

Il s'entre-tueraient avant la fin de la journée.

Il rangea cadeaux et vêtements, laissant la chambre d'amis aussi rangée qu'il l'avait trouvée. Il essaya de garder ses pensées vides et calmes, se concentrant sur retourner à Londres et espérant qu'il ne ne serait pas coincé à mi-chemin, mais elles ne cessaient de retourner graviter autour de l'avertissement calme de Harry. Il était rare que sa sœur soit si intense à propos de quoi que ce soit. Elle ricochait entre gaie et morose, éternellement enfermée dans les limites de 'saoule', mais ça avait été à peu près aussi proche de sobre qu'elle ne l'était jamais, et son conseil avait l'air vrai.

Cela ne signifiait pas que John allait le prendre, cependant. Ce qu'il avait avec Sherlock en ce moment était bien, et peut-être qu'il n'était pas complètement heureux, mais il prendrait ce qu'il pourrait avoir et en serait reconnaissant. Fin de l'histoire.

Saisissant son sac il redescendit les escaliers à pas feutrés, s'attardant suffisamment longtemps pour dire au revoir aux amis de Harry avant de se préparer pour la courte marche jusqu'à la gare. Il donna une rapide étreinte à sa sœur d'au revoir, grognant de surprise quand son accolade se resserra avec vigueur autour de sa taille.

"Encore une chose, John, et ensuite je n'en parlerais plus jamais," promit-elle. "Si tu décides de ne pas lui en parler, alors tu dois travailler sur ton air impassible. Si je peux le deviner, crois-tu honnêtement qu'il ne le peut pas ?" Elle lui donna un regard compatissant, inspirant un soupir alors qu'elle reculait. "De toute façon, passe un bon Nouvel An, d'accord ?"

"Je le ferai, Harry. Prends soin de toi. Merci pour Noël."

Le sourire qu'ils partagèrent était fragile et plus qu'un peu tendu, mais il fut suffisant pour que John s'en aille, ses bottes crissant sur la neige nouvellement tombée alors que des flocons se coinçaient dans ses cheveux et murmuraient contre son manteau. Des voitures roulaient au pas le long des routes, lentes et prudentes sur un sol traître. Le temps qu'il atteigne la gare, il fut évident qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Des retards s'affichaient déjà sur le panneau d'informations, et il doutait que les lignes restent ouvertes beaucoup plus longtemps.

Le voyage qui suivit serait mieux décrit comme tortueux : un long calvaire à se tenir sur des quais et à s'abriter dans des salles d'attente, frottant ses doigts furieusement pour les garder chauds et se forçant dans des trains, certains pleins à ras bord et d'autres singulièrement vides. Le déjeuner fut un sandwich au bacon qui avait le goût de carton, et il but plus de café qu'il n'aurait dû dans un effort de rester au chaud. Les bus prenaient le relais là où le réseau ferroviaire abandonnait, et même le métro était inutile. Finalement John se résigna à une longue marche froide à travers Londres.

"Par le Christ," murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'une voiture glissait à travers la route, s'arrêtant posément avec une secousse contre un réverbère. Le conducteur sortit, fusillant le ciel du regard avant de verrouiller le véhicule et de s'éloigner en marchant bruyamment dans une direction différente. Les sableuses soit n'étaient pas sorties à temps soit elles avaient été insuffisantes, et la neige transformait sans discontinuer tout en blanc de l'hiver.

Autour de lui, la ville était calme. Le bruit de la circulation diminua alors que les routes devenaient de plus en plus impraticables, et d'épais nuages accéléraient l'avancée des ténèbres alors que le soleil abandonnait ses efforts peu enthousiastes. Ce fut à ce moment-là que John commença à remarquer qu'autre chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait aucune lumière autour de lui pour chasser l'obscurité envahissante. La plupart des magasins étaient fermés et sombres de toute façon, mais il n'y avait pas de lueur venant des appartements ou des immeubles. Les lampadaires étaient intermittents au mieux. Certains luttaient sur la faible énergie qu'ils obtenaient des panneaux solaires, mais la plupart étaient morts et froids, ou d'un pourpre sinistre et rougeâtre.

Une fois de temps en temps il passait un autre piéton, trimant et de mauvaise humeur, ou des gamins faisant une bataille de boules de neige impromptue, mais essentiellement Londres était paisible d'une manière que John n'avait pas vu avant. Il frissonna dans son manteau, regardant les ruelles sombres suspicieusement alors qu'il se pressait de rentrer.

Le temps qu'il tourne sur Baker Street, ses bottes prenaient l'eau, ses chaussettes étaient trempées et son jeans était humide jusqu'aux genoux. Ses doigts et son nez étaient engourdis, et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il put à peine mettre la clé dans la serrure. Entrant en poussant, il jura à l'obscurité du vestibule, essayant l'interrupteur seulement pour ne recevoir aucune réponse à ses efforts. Son souffle flottait devant son visage, et les radiateurs étaient complètement froids au toucher.

"Merveilleux," marmonna-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, montant en tâtonnant les escaliers et entrant dans le 221B. Mme Hudson serait partie chez sa sœur, et si le courant était coupé, alors aucun doute que la chaudière n'avait pas réussi à s'allumer pour garder l'endroit chaud. Tout de même, il ne devrait pas faire aussi froid, n'est-ce pas ? Sûrement que l'électricité n'avait pas été coupée aussi longtemps ?

La fenêtre ouverte de leur appartement lui donna toute la réponse dont il avait besoin, et John marmonna un juron ordurier alors qu'il faisait tomber la glace du loquet et le refermait. Il aimerait blâmer Sherlock, mais John avait été le dernier dehors, filant précipitamment. C'était le prix à payer : une maison qui était presque aussi froide que ça l'était dehors. Il priait seulement pour que l'eau n'ait pas gelé dans les tuyaux.

Déposant son sac, il farfouilla pour une torche dans la cuisine. Il y avait encore assez de lumière du jour pour voir, mais ça ne durerait pas beaucoup plus longtemps, et il n'avait aucune intention d'être laissé dans le noir. Le rayon tressauta faiblement, les piles presque vides, et John hésita, se demandant quoi faire d'abord. "Merde, il fait froid," siffla-t-il, gardant son manteau alors qu'il redescendait en trottant les escaliers pour vérifier la chaudière. Il scruta les boutons et foudroya l'allumage du regard – définitivement mort, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire avec un appareil fermé de toute façon.

La torche vacilla en avertissement, et John lui lança un regard noir, la tapant contre sa paume et marmonnant alors que le rayon mourait. Cela lui prit quelques instants pour se rappeler son téléphone, et il tâtonna dans sa poche, utilisant la lueur nette de l'écran pour éclairer le chemin pour retourner à l'étage.

Une fouille rapide dans les placards révéla un nombre stupéfiant de bougies. Sherlock les avait probablement pour une expérience, et John leur donna un regard noir de doute, pensant à des mèches enduites de poison ou quelque chose de tout aussi sournois. Cependant, c'était un risque qu'il allait devoir prendre s'il voulait pouvoir voir.

"Des bougeoirs." John cligna des yeux, fit la grimace alors qu'il envisageait la probabilité qu'ils aient une telle chose. Si c'était le cas, il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient cachés. Les chandelles standard pourraient tenir debout toutes seules, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer soit à Sherlock soit à Mme Hudson qu'il avait réduit l'appartement en cendres en renversant une bougie instable.

Finalement, John trouva du blu-tack. C'était une question de minutes d'en presser dans le fond de quelques mugs propres et d'enfoncer les bougies dans le mastic. Bien assez tôt, il y avait de petites flaques de lumière dorée et veloutée chassant le crépuscule et, fier de lui, John tourna son attention vers le feu.

Il faisait tout juste partir la flambée quand il entendit le bruit sourd de la porte de devant, suivi par le clic sourd et vaincu de l'interrupteur inutile et une invective bien sentie et très familière.

"Satané Mycroft."

John sourit alors que son cœur bondissait, impatient et ardent dans sa poitrine. "Je ne pense pas que même ton frère puisse contrôler la météo, Sherlock !"

Il y eut une brève pause, une fraction de seconde qui suggéra qu'il avait pris Sherlock par surprise, suivie par le martèlement de rythme montant les escaliers. Sherlock entra dans son habituel tourbillon de peau pâle et de laine sombre, amenant avec lui quelques flocons de neige traînants et l'odeur de dîner chaud et cuit.

"Ne le sous-estime pas," ronchonna Sherlock, posant des boîtes de nourriture à emporter avant de déposer un fourre-tout en cuir et à l'air cher négligemment dans le coin de la cuisine. "Je pensais que tu serais encore chez Harry." C'était une question formulée comme une affirmation, et John avança vers la table, soulevant les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la nourriture venait de chez Angelo.

"J'suis sorti pendant que je pouvais – la neige me faisait me sentir mieux de partir. Comment se fait-il qu'Angelo était ouvert pour te donner ça, et comment est-ce encore chaud ?"

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'ourlèrent en un demi-sourire suffisant, et il tendit une boîte de ce qui s'avéra être des pâtes à la carbonara à John, avec une fourchette en plastique. "Angelo était heureux de me fournir à dîner. Il dit 'Joyeux Noël' au fait. Maman m'a aidé à commettre mon évasion en me laissant emprunter un des quatre-quatre." Il fit un geste distraitement vers la fenêtre. "C'est à peine à cinq minutes en voiture, donc la nourriture est restée chaude." Le regard de Sherlock passa rapidement sur lui, sans doute assimilant les vêtements humides et la pâleur transie de froid que John savait s'attarder sur son visage. "Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin."

John fit un reniflement de rire jaune et commença à expliquer son voyage de retour apparemment sans fin des abords de la ville jusqu'au centre. "Dieu nous garde que du vrai mauvais temps arrive," marmonna-t-il alors qu'il prenait une bouchée. Après l'infinité du dîner de Noël le jour précédent, il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mais la chaleur était un bienfait. "La nation serait ruinée." Il fit un bruit de protestation quand Sherlock lui retira la nourriture à emporter, volant adroitement quelques champignons alors qu'il faisait un geste vers les escaliers.

"Va te changer avec quelque chose de sec," donna-t-il comme instruction. "Les gelures sont désagréables et pas impossibles. Laisse ton téléphone; je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur l'alimentation en électricité."

"Où est le tien ?" demanda-t-il, abandonnant son portable.

Sherlock lui fit un regard noir, sa réponse en un seul mot disant tout. "Mycroft."

John sourit d'un air suffisant et fit comme on lui disait, saisissant son sac et le portant à l'étage, ses frissons recommençant. Même à une courte distance du feu débutant, le froid était brutal. En théorie, sa chambre aurait dû être une des pièces les plus chaudes de la maison, mais les derniers vestiges de confort avaient fui depuis longtemps. Peut-être que s'ils vivaient dans un appartement moderne, un qui était mieux isolé, ce ne serait pas trop un problème, mais le bâtiment autour du 221B avait plus de deux siècles. Pas de murs creux à remplir de matelassage, niveaux douteux de chauffage central, et probablement loin du niveau recommandé de fibre de verre dans le grenier.

Il se changea aussi vite qu'il put, sacrifiant un jeans froid et humide pour un bas de pyjama confortable et mettant deux paires de chaussettes sur ses doigts de pieds blêmes. Les couvertures sur son lit étaient frigides et humides au toucher, et il saisit sa couette et son oreiller. Il était impossible qu'il dorme ici ce soir, pas à moins qu'il veuille se réveiller avec une épaule douloureuse et des douleurs poignardant sa jambe.

Sherlock souleva un sourcil quand John descendit à pas feutrés, mais ne dit rien. Le téléphone était contre son oreille, et John pouvait tout juste entendre le ton mécanique d'un message enregistré qui défilait alors qu'il tendait le bras à nouveau vers les pâtes carbonara, mangeant une autre bouchée avant d'étudier le salon. En ce moment, tout ce dont il se souciait était d'obtenir autant de bienfait du feu que possible sans s'asseoir en fait dans l'âtre. Cela lui prit seulement deux ou trois minutes pour commencer à ré-arranger les meubles, poussant la table basse et les fauteuils sur le côté avant de malmener le sofa en avant.

"Quelque chose ne va pas avec ta chambre ?" demanda Sherlock alors que John se perchait sur le bord du siège, glissant le couvre-lit autour de ses pieds gelant avant d'étendre ses mains vers la flambée protégée.

"Elle est comme une glacière. Vérifie la tienne, je parie que c'est pareil. Quand est-ce que l'électricité va être rétablie ?"

La voix de Sherlock dériva vers lui de sa chambre. "C'était un message enregistré. Quelque chose à propos d'une sous-station à Chiswick. Pas d'estimation sur quand nous récupérerons le courant, pour l'instant."

"Je suppose que nous devrions être reconnaissants que nos câbles soient sous terre," héla John, souriant d'un air suffisant quand Sherlock apparut, des frissons délicats tenaillant son corps. Il malmena ses linges de lit sur le sofa près de John avant de reculer pour clore la porte de la chambre fermement.

"C'est dommage que la même chose ne puisse pas être dite pour le reste du réseau électrique national." Sherlock se tourna vers la cuisine, fouillant dans les placards et apportant deux mugs propres, si ce n'était plutôt abîmés avant de tirer une bouteille de liquide ambre brillant de son sac. Il ne demanda pas à John s'il en voulait, en distribua simplement une bonne mesure et en passa un. "Cela créera l'illusion de la chaleur – à moins que tu ne n'aies la gueule de bois après hier ?"

"Aucune chance," répondit John, le prenant avec reconnaissance. L'odeur de whisky exceptionnel assaillit son nez avant qu'il ne prenne une gorgée, la chaleur roulant sur sa langue et hors de son estomac quand il avala. Il n'y avait pas de côté râpeux ou de mordant vif, simplement du goût et de la lumière du feu sous forme liquide. "Dieu, c'est bon," murmura-t-il avec plaisir, se déplaçant alors que Sherlock grimpait par-dessus l'arrière du sofa. Il s'assit à côté de John, sa propre boisson dans sa main et ses genoux remontés vers son torse, son col découpant une ligne saisissante sur ses pommettes.

"Sherlock, tu mets des chaussures boueuses sur les meubles, et ton manteau est mouillé," signala John, souriant pour lui-même alors que son colocataire se hérissait avec indignation à la critique. "Je dors sur ce canapé ce soir, et je préférerais qu'il soit sec."

Avec un bruit indigné, Sherlock fit la grimace, que John ignora judicieusement. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance de prendre une autre gorgée de whisky, il entendit le double bruit sourd des chaussures de Sherlock sur le sol, suivi du souffle de laine alors que le manteau était lancé sur le fauteuil voisin.

C'était probablement une bonne chose que sa bouche soit vide. S'il avait essayé de boire, il se serait étouffé à la vue devant lui. Sherlock dans une chemise n'était pas une nouvelle expérience, défaite au col comme d'habitude, son cou nu exposé maintenant que son écharpe avait été retirée. Pourtant ceci – c'était différent. La seule illumination était la lueur du feu dorée et joyeuse, ajoutée aux étoiles aléatoires de lumière de bougie à travers l'obscurité de l'appartement. Il avait toujours pensé que Sherlock était un homme de glace, tout en peau blanche comme la neige et en cheveux sombres, monochrome excepté pour la couleur saisissante de ses yeux et le rose pâle de ses lèvres, mais maintenant il avait l'air languide et détendu, assis en tailleur et regardant la danse des flammes comme s'il était hypnotisé.

Tout aussi bien, pensa John, parce que si Sherlock regardait de son côté maintenant, John était assez sûr qu'il lirait chaque fantasme qui actuellement s'épanouissait à travers sur esprit.

_Air impassible, John,_ murmura la voix de Harry dans sa tête. Il détacha ses yeux, se forçant à admirer le spiritueux dans le mug à la place alors qu'il s'éclaircissait la gorge, essayant désespérément de penser à une conversation qui n'impliquait pas qu'il laisse échapper quelque chose d'embarrassant sur ses sentiments.

"Mycroft semblait assez sûr que tu resterais avec ta famille encore pendant un moment," réussit-il finalement à dire, discrètement content que sa voix ait l'air normal. "Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il ait été trop heureux que tu partes." Il vit le sourire courber les lèvres de Sherlock et la lueur dans ces yeux vifs – une suffisance calme qui fit pouffer John. "Il ne sait pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il a un avis affirmé sur la manière dont Noël devrait se passer," expliqua Sherlock, sa voix semblant exténuée sur les bords. "Dominateur, comme toujours, et étonnamment sentimental pour quelqu'un d'aussi opposé à de telles choses lors de tous les autres jours de l'année. Il insiste que c'est une question de famille, et par conséquent je dois endurer la compagnie d'un nombre stupéfiant de personnes." Sherlock s'affaissa dans les coussins du sofa, prenant une bonne rasade de whisky avant d'incliner la tête en arrière et de fermer les yeux. "C'est épuisant : Bruit constant, civilité forcée interminable... impossible."

"Est-ce une allusion pour que je me taise ?" demanda John, souriant quand Sherlock tourna la tête pour lui faire un regard noir.

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu es bien plus facile à tolérer."

"Oh, merci pour ça," John rétorqua sarcastiquement, mais sans malice. Il connaissait les humeurs de Sherlock et les connaissait bien, mais celle-ci était rare. Ce n'était pas un épuisement typique, mais quelque chose d'un peu tendu, comme s'il avait subi un test d'endurance et s'était traîné chez lui vers l'appartement – vers John – pour récupérer. "Je ne pensais pas que tu avais beaucoup de parents."

"Moi, Mycroft et Maman sommes la seule famille immédiate, mais il y a plusieurs tantes et oncles et un nombre vraiment méprisable de cousins, dont la plupart ont commencé à se reproduire. Comme des écureuils ou des moutons ou quelque chose de similaire."

"Des lapins," corrigea John. "Ça a l'air... bruyant." Bien aussi. Cela avait été juste lui et Harry depuis un bon moment, et cela rendait Noël une affaire triste et désolée, calme mais gâchée par l'absence de tant d'autres. Cependant, clairement Sherlock ne partageait pas cette vue. Même maintenant, il semblait étrangement mou, comme s'il n'avait simplement pas la force pour son habituelle posture raffinée, et il y avait une ligne solide de stress s'attardant sur l'arête mince de ses épaules.

"Ça l'est. Des questions interminables, des comparaisons vaines et une multitude d'enfants qui semblent seulement savoir comment crier, pleurer et vomir."

"Et mordre," lui rappela John, "ou était-ce une exagération ?"

Muettement, Sherlock serra son mug entre ses genoux et laissa tomber sa main droite sur sa manchette gauche, défit le bouton et tira la manche pour révéler une marque de dentition évidente : un ovale maladroit de contusions sanglantes. John siffla de sympathie immédiate, parce qu'il connaissait la différence entre une morsure de gamin – souvent faite en jeu – et un vrai coup de dents né de la méchanceté. "Par Jésus," murmura-t-il, enroulant ses doigts doucement autour du poignet de Sherlock et l'incitant à se rapprocher pour mieux voir. "J'suppose que le coupable ne s'est pas entiché de toi."

"Le sentiment était complètement mutuel," répondit Sherlock, son ton indiquant qu'il aurait rendu le geste violent s'il avait pensé pouvoir s'en tirer sans être inquiété. "Il tient de sa mère." Il se tourna, repoussant les boucles de sa nuque pour révéler une marque similaire, argent pâle avec l'âge. "Des sauvages."

John tendit la main, sa compassion automatique et instinctive. Ce fut seulement quand Sherlock tiqua au contact de ses doigts qu'il se rendit compte de l'intimité de la situation. Malgré tout, se retirer maintenant ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, et John se permit d'un air coupable de savourer la chaleur de la peau de Sherlock. "Quel âge avais-tu ?"

"Nous avions tous les deux cinq ans," répondit Sherlock, "et à ce moment-là j'ai _bien_ mordu en retour. Je me souviens clairement que nos mères ont dû nous détacher l'un de l'autre."

"Harry m'a donné un certain nombre de cicatrices aussi. Rien d'important, mais elle aimait donner des coups de pied. Elle aime toujours, parfois." John frotta de nouveau sa main sur la nuque de Sherlock, remarquant distraitement combien les muscles étaient rigides sous son toucher et à quel point il était froid. Le Belstaff faisait un excellent travail pour conserver la chaleur, mais maintenant que Sherlock avait enlevé son manteau à la demande de John il perdait rapidement de la chaleur. Quoique le feu fût un carré de confort entre eux, un mur d'air froid persistait dans leurs dos, et John tendit rapidement le bras vers les couvertures du lit de Sherlock, les drapant n'importe comment sur eux deux.

A contrecœur, il retira sa main, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude quand Sherlock s'effondra en arrière contre le sofa, son corps efflanqué prenant plus que sa part correcte d'espace. Une jambe reposait sur le genou de John, le bord d'attaque d'un affalement simple alors que John essayait d'évaluer l'humeur de Sherlock.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme quoi que ce soit qu'il ait vu avant; pas le stress tendu d'une affaire qui avait mal tourné ou la fugue de l'ennui. C'était quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui semblait avoir épinglé Sherlock tristement dans sa poigne, remonté et exténué de ce fardeau.

"Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il, sa question hésitante. Il n'était jamais sûr si les interactions de Sherlock avec sa famille étaient quelque chose qu'il gardait comme privé ou estimait simplement non pertinent, mais dans les deux cas c'était rare de sa part de même partager autant qu'il l'avait déjà fait. "Tu n'as pas l'air –" Il fit une pause, incertain de ce que son mot suivant devrait être, mais il n'avait pas besoin de remplir le blanc. Sherlock comprit et fit un grognement qui aurait presque pu être des excuses.

"Non, c'était simplement usant et interminable. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui est pire, le même rebattu 'toujours célibataire ?' répété encore et encore ou le conseil offert quand je répondais. Comme si une personne est d'une certaine manière incomplète sans un 'partenaire'." La lueur argent des yeux de Sherlock fut brièvement éclipsée par quelque chose que John ne comprit pas avant qu'il ne se déplace, soulevant la couette autour de ses épaules et prenant une autre gorgée reconstituante de whisky.

N'importe quel autre homme que John connaissait serait mal à l'aise ou défensif à propos de son espace personnel, mais Sherlock ne s'était jamais embarrassé de telles choses. En tout cas, pas en ce qui concernait John. Maintenant, un pied remuait impatiemment sous la cuisse de John, s'enfonçant fortement jusqu'à ce qu'il se déplace, sentant le contact glacé des doigts de pied de Sherlock à travers son bas de pyjama et les chaussettes de la même manière. "Il est impossible que tu me dises que tu as réussi à passer deux jours avec Harry sans qu'elle te cuisine sur bidule."

"Elle a un nom, Sherlock," murmura John avec un air de reproche.

"Et si elle avait duré plus de trois semaines, peut-être que je me serais donné la peine de m'en souvenir," répondit Sherlock, mais il y eut un pli de son pied sous la jambe de John, juste un petit coup, pas des excuses mais une trace de contact comme pour retirer le cinglant de ses paroles.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de John. "Ne peux-tu pas déduire ce que Harry a fait ?" demanda-t-il avant de se rendre compte que le défi serait suffisant pour aiguiser l'attention de Sherlock et le faire non seulement regarder, mais vraiment analyser les expressions du visage de John pour des indices. Il prit une inspiration, sur le point de le décourager avec une réponse précipitée, mais il était trop tard. Il vit le moment exact où ce regard exténué s'intensifia, comme s'il y avait enfin quelque chose digne de l'attention de Sherlock.

"Non," dit finalement Sherlock. "Bête de ma part. Tu ne partages pas tes relations avec Harry, pas à moins qu'elles ne soient significatives. Elle ne serait pas au courant pour... Faye ?"

"Faith."

Sherlock fit une grimace qui impliqua clairement que sa supposition était suffisamment proche, faisant tourner le whisky restant dans son mug alors qu'il étudiait John par-dessus le bord. "Cependant, elle a essayé d'aider – t'a encouragé à t'autoriser plus que des banalités superficielles avec ses amis, à la fois femmes et hommes – comme elle le fait toujours quand tu n'arrives pas chez elle en compagnie de quelqu'un."

John sourit malgré lui. "C'est ce que font les frères et sœurs. Eh bien, peut-être pas ton frère." Il eut un petit rire alors que Sherlock poussait un reniflement d'accord. "Continue alors, parle-moi d'eux. Ses amis, je veux dire."

Sherlock s'enroula en avant, tendant la main pour cueillir quelque chose sur le pull de John. Sa main était suffisamment proche pour que John puisse sentir le froid irradiant de ses doigts : un murmure froid contre la colonne humide du cou de John. Il était tentant de tendre le bras et de serrer les mains de Sherlock dans les siennes, ne serait-ce que pour ramener de la chaleur en lui en frottant. Pourtant John se retint, relevant simplement un sourcil alors que Sherlock soulevait deux petits brins vers la lueur du feu.

"Une est rousse; une a un chat. Peut-être la même personne. La longueur suggère une femme. Elle était assise trop près de toi, impliquant une attirance de son côté, mais ton expression, ton empressement à rentrer à la maison et ton manque général de suffisance indique peu d'intérêt de ton côté." Il se débarrassa des indices, donnant à John un regard critique avant de s'étirer, touchant son col de l'autre côté. Cela signifiait que le bras de Sherlock était de l'autre côté de John : une presque-mais-pas-tout-à-fait étreinte qui fit se resserrer et battre fort son cœur dans son torse.

"Petite tache de bière. Peu probable que ce soit la tienne à moins que tu n'essayais de la verser dans ton oreille. Pourrait être Harry, mais elle préfère la Pilsner." Sherlock plissa les yeux et fronça le nez de dégoût. "A en juger par la couleur, c'est une bière asiatique, Indienne peut-être ? Suggère un buveur mâle, environ mon âge mais sans beaucoup d'assurance, essayant de se différencier des autres avec des goûts qu'il croit exotiques mais sont en fait seulement à un pas de traditionnel. Il était enthousiaste à propos de quelque chose et a renversé sa boisson alors qu'il te parlait. Pour qu'il en atterrisse sur ton col il devait être bien dans la sphère de ton espace personnel. Une de ces personnes irritantes et guillerettes."

Sherlock haussa les épaules, un geste éloquent qui attira les yeux de John vers la courbe de ses épaules. "Quant au reste, je devine qu'ils étaient quatre en plus de toi et de Harry. Tous des connaissances mutuelles mais pas des collègues de travail. Majoritairement des indépendants dans des domaines comme le journalisme ou les médias – quelque chose de convenablement bohème. Des amis, mais pas suffisamment proches pour essayer de se mêler du mode de vie de ta sœur." Il fit un mouvement avorté de la main, la retirant d'où elle frôlait le pouls de John pour feindre un geste nonchalant, comme si c'était tout ce qui valait la peine d'être dit sur les compagnons de Harry.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. C'était toujours le cas de Sherlock.

"Incroyable," murmura John, fixant l'homme près de lui. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quelle expression s'étendait sur ses traits, et il ne s'en souciait pas, parce que comment pouvait-il se retenir quand il s'agissait de ça ? Comment pouvait-il cacher son incrédulité ? Même après tout ce temps, les déductions de Sherlock étaient stupéfiantes – la première fondation d'admiration sur laquelle tout le reste de l'estime de John avait été construite. Il aimait voir Sherlock dans son élément, dénouant le monde sans se donner la peine de se censurer parce qu'il savait que John ne se détournerait jamais pour le rabaisser pour ses talents.

Il adorait voir la douce satisfaction sur le visage de Sherlock : un plaisir simple et enfantin au louange qui devrait le couvrir de chaque côté, plutôt que de n'être accordé que par John. Cette première fois dans le taxi, quand Sherlock s'était expliqué, s'attendant clairement à des insultes et à la place trouvant de l'admiration, il avait été si désarçonné qu'il n'avait pas pu cacher sa réponse. Même après tout ce temps, ça n'avait pas changé, et John avait l'impression qu'il pourrait volontiers passer le reste de ses jours à donner vie à ce sourire.

Sherlock se déplaça, se tournant plus complètement pour faire face à John, ses jambes repliées sous lui et son dos vers l'accoudoir du sofa. Le mug presque vide pendait des doigts mous de sa main gauche, et John refléta la position, son visage ouvert et détendu alors qu'il attendait que Sherlock parle.

"Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas courtisés ?" Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, reposant sa tempe contre les coussins rebondis sur l'arrière du canapé alors qu'il regardait John. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un regard fixe interrogateur, comme s'il essayait de cueillir les pensées de John dans sa tête. C'était quelque chose de plus passif, comme si Sherlock attendait en fait une réponse. Peut-être que le whisky l'avait ralenti, ou peut-être que Sherlock était trop épuisé par le temps avec sa famille pour être aussi implacablement lui-même, mais il semblait heureux d'attendre alors que le silence s'étirait et que John réfléchissait à sa réponse.

Celle qui planait sur le bout de sa langue, douce et secrète, était celle qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. 'Ils n'étaient pas toi.' pouvait être tout que ça prendrait pour casser ce moment. Pire, si prononcée, elle pourrait prendre toute l'histoire et la compréhension que lui et Sherlock partageaient et partir en flammes, provocant un fossé que rien ne pourrait réparer. Une partie de lui, quelque chose d'imprudent et désespéré, voulait lécher le goût persistant et fumé d'alcool de la bouche de Sherlock et voir ce qui arriverait ensuite, mais son courage lui fit défaut, emportant les mots et le laissant froid.

Il haussa les épaules. "Je n'étais pas intéressé. De plus, il y a toujours cette sensation de désespoir à ce moment de l'année. Les gens ne peuvent pas faire face au fait de se réveiller le jour du Nouvel An et de se retrouver encore célibataire, alors ils saisissent le plus proche étranger vaguement compatible quelque part dans la semaine précédente et essaient d'en faire quelque chose." John avait fait cette erreur plus d'une fois, et il espérait que maintenant il était suffisamment âgé pour être plus intelligent. "La plupart des gens sont chanceux si ça les amène jusqu'à la Saint Valentin."

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Sherlock signale que, dans la durée de leur connaissance, aucune des relations de John n'avait duré au-delà de sept semaines, quel que ce soit le moment de l'année où elles avaient commencé. A la place, il émit simplement un souffle d'accord, tendant le bras vers la bouteille et ajoutant une autre mesure à son mug avant de la passer à John.

Silencieusement, il accepta, se demandant s'il devrait essayer de comprendre pourquoi Sherlock, qui buvait si rarement de l'alcool en dehors du verre de vin occasionnel avec un repas, se l'autorisait. Cependant, c'était du bon whisky, et John connaissait l'air de quelqu'un qui buvait pour se détendre contre quelqu'un recherchant la brume de l'ivresse. Sherlock tombait fermement dans la première catégorie. Il n'y avait rien de déterminé ou d'agité en lui. Son corps était relâché en face de John, tibias et genoux se cognant l'un contre l'autre confortablement chaque fois que l'un d'eux se déplaçait, et le silence était de compagnie agréable, plutôt que tendu.

Doucement, John tendit la main, poussant un doigt sur la jambe de Sherlock. "Courage. Peut-être qu'il y aura bientôt un joli meurtre."

"A cette période de l'année ce ne sont que des disputes conjugales," signala Sherlock. "Compréhensible, vraiment. J'ai envisagé de noyer Mycroft dans sa troisième portion de trifle, mais Maman aurait désapprouvé." Ses lèvres tiquèrent en un sourire alors que John gloussait, imaginant une matriarche Holmesienne exprimant sa désapprobation alors que Sherlock se tenait au-dessus du cadavre maculé de crème pâtissière de son frère.

"Peut-on noyer quelqu'un dans du trifle, ou serait-ce un étouffement ?" songea John, inclinant la tête en imitation de pensée avant que la vue au-delà de la fenêtre n'attire son œil, le faisant regarder fixement. Son expression était suffisante pour faire tourner Sherlock, et tous les deux observèrent le blizzard dansant vers le bas à l'extérieur, pire qu'avant – un épais rideau de blanc qui tournoyait dans les halètements mourants du vent.

"Hé, où est-ce que tu vas ?" demanda John lorsque Sherlock saisit sa couette, l'enroulant autour de son corps et se décollant de l'étreinte du sofa. Il grimpa sur le meuble sans une deuxième pensée, ses pieds chaussés de chaussettes avançant à pas feutrés sur le sol avant qu'il n'ouvre la croisée en la poussant. "Par Jésus, Sherlock, je commençais juste à me réchauffer."

Sherlock ne répondit pas alors qu'il se penchait contre l'appui de la fenêtre, défini par l'obscurité gris colombe de la ville derrière. Il avait l'air éthéré, invoqué par l'hiver lui-même et à peine touché par l'élixir doré de la lueur du feu. Il était si calme et immobile qu'il avait l'air d'être taillé dans la pierre. Seuls le déplacement subtil de muscles avec chaque souffle et le clignement d'œil occasionnel racontaient une histoire différente.

Il semblait différent, ce soir. Il y avait moins de bords tranchants dans son comportement et de mots acerbes à passer ses lèvres. La tranquillité était si inhabituelle que John se mit sur pieds, abandonnant son nid et se cramponnant au mug de whisky alors qu'il se frayait un chemin aux côtés de Sherlock.

John refléta sa position, se penchant sur ses coudes et regardant dans la nuit alors que son souffle fumait dans l'air. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il, soupirant quand Sherlock lui donna simplement une sorte de regard oblique et fit un geste vers le monde à l'extérieur. "C'est la neige." John donna au temps un regard mécontent et frissonna alors que le vent envahissait l'appartement, poursuivant une petite marée de flocons. "J'en ai vu assez en rentrant en marchant à la maison."

"Ne regarde pas. Écoute."

John soupira, faisant à contrecœur comme Sherlock disait. C'était l'instinct de fermer les yeux et de laisser ses autres sens prendre le contrôle : l'odeur de pin brûlant et le crépitement du feu, le goût de la glace sur chaque souffle s'attardant avec la chaleur du whisky et les zéphyrs arctiques qui dérivaient sur sa peau.

Abruptement, le bruit feutré du tissu le submergea alors qu'il était enveloppé dans la couette de Sherlock. Les traces persistantes de quelque chose de parfumé chatouilla son nez, probablement ce qu'il utilisait pour garder ces boucles sombres apprivoisées, mais surtout ce qu'il sentait était non identifiable comme autre chose que Sherlock. Cela lui faisait penser à du coton cher, à des sourire subtils et à quelque chose d'humain et de délicieux qui fit tressaillir l'estomac de John.

"Que suis-je censé être capable d'entendre exactement ?" demanda John, essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix devenir rauque sur les mots alors que le bras de Sherlock frôlait son épaule, tous deux emmitouflés côte à côte. "Il y a le feu, mais en dehors de ça c'est – oh !"

Il ouvrit les yeux, et le sourire de Sherlock lui dit qu'il avait été lent d'une manière inexcusable. Sherlock ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il entende quoi que ce soit. A la place c'était l'absence de bruit. La neige faisait à Londres ce que rien d'autre, pas même le Blitz d'il y avait longtemps n'avait pu accomplir : la ville s'arrêtait.

Il n'y avait pas de bruit de circulation, pas d'affairement des personnes. Aucun vol ne rugissait au-dessus de leurs têtes en chemin vers de meilleurs endroits, et pas même les quelques lampadaires persistants ne pouvaient faire plus que projeter de faibles halos au milieu du duvet d'ange de la neige.

"C'est si calme," murmura John, ne voulant pas briser la sérénité alors qu'il regardait Sherlock tendre le bras vers une des bougies, la mettant en équilibre sur l'étroit appui de la fenêtre. La flamme dansa : un minuscule phare de foyer dans une ville réduite à une étendue sauvage une fois de plus. "On n'entend rien."

"Presque rien," corrigea Sherlock, sa voix un murmure grondant. Des flocons en cristal se coinçaient sur eux deux, décorant les cheveux de Sherlock de diamants et ornant les joues de John des baisers de l'hiver. "Écoute encore."

John fit comme on lui disait, prenant une gorgée de whisky et retenant sa brûlure dans sa bouche alors qu'il tendait l'oreille. Cela lui prit quelques instants, mais enfin il l'entendit. Comme le vrombissement transparent du sable soufflant sur les dunes, fort et retentissant, l'hiver apportait sa propre chanson. Rien d'aussi élégant qu'une symphonie, mais il y avait un susurrement d'électricité statique soyeuse dans l'air, limpide et léger : une sibilation constante qui aurait été noyée par n'importe quel bruit de la ville. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Le bruit que la neige fait lorsqu'elle tombe," dit Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un mot pour ça en Anglais."

"La paix," fournit John après un moment de réflexion. "Pas tout à fait le silence, mais presque." Il frissonna de nouveau, davantage à cause du côté inquiétant que le temps avait conféré à la nuit de Londres que du froid, mais Sherlock se pressa rapidement plus près comme pour partager sa chaleur. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait aussi peu de bruit. Nous pourrions être les seules personnes restantes dans le monde."

"Au moins je serais en bonne compagnie."

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock, sa réponse mourant dans sa gorge lorsqu'il rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proches. A distance respectable et enfermé dans l'orbite de l'amitié, il pourrait avoir eu la moitié d'une chance, mais en cet instant il comprenait précisément pourquoi ça s'appelait 'tomber' amoureux. C'était un sacrifice et une reddition : un acte de foi qui pouvait décider de l'avenir d'un homme, et John n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de découvrir quel serait son destin.

Même avec leurs bras appuyés sur l'appui de la fenêtre et penchés à la taille, Sherlock était toujours plus grand que lui, baissant les yeux vers le visage de John avec un regard bleu-gel. Il voyait les mouchetures d'or et de vert qui rendaient ces yeux inconstants, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre ancré dans ces nuances. L'analyse froide était balayée sous un afflux de douce chaleur. Là où John était habitué à voir la froide indifférence de la déduction factuelle, maintenant il y avait de l'hésitation et de l'incertitude.

Le bout de la langue de Sherlock glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure, un éclair de rose plus foncé que John pouvait presque goûter. Une partie de lui savait qu'il devrait reculer – devrait mettre de la distance entre eux parce que l'idée de Sherlock le regardant maintenant et ne voyant pas tout ce qu'il ressentait était presque absurde. Pourtant il ne semblait pas informé ou distant de compréhension. Il était simplement Sherlock, l'homme qui était d'une manière ou d'une autre devenu la seule personne dans la vie de John qui avait encore vraiment d'importance.

Il inspira pour parler, un rapide happement d'air qui sembla inutile dans ses poumons lorsque Sherlock se déplaça brusquement. Pas en arrière pour s'éloigner comme John l'avait craint, mais plus près. Un petit abaissement de la tête, un angle incliné, et le cerveau de John s'arrêta avec un claquement alors que son cœur sautait en un rythme trois fois plus rapide, parce que c'était la bouche de Sherlock chaude et pleine sur la sienne, timide d'une manière qui fit _souffrir_ John.

La surprise le rendit immobile, les muscles verrouillés fermement sous le choc. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent en s'écrasant, perdues dans un enchevêtrement de confusion et le premier germe fragile de bonheur incrédule. Pourtant avant qu'il ne puisse inciter son corps rigide à bouger, Sherlock recula, le visage détourné et les joues teintées de rose alors que cette voix riche butait sur des excuses inhabituelles.

"Désolé, je – je n'ai pas –" Sherlock se redressa, fermant les yeux et passant sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il jurait discrètement, sa voix semblant non seulement embarrassée, mais blessée. "Oublie ça."

"Non !" Le mot jaillit des lèvres de John, né de la panique et brusquement bruyant dans la paix surnaturelle. Il secoua la tête, ignorant le murmure de l'édredon de ses épaules alors qu'il mettait le mug de whisky sur l'appui de la fenêtre. Tendant le bras vers le haut, il prit la mâchoire de Sherlock en coupe et l'incita à revenir, pliant les genoux pour pouvoir croiser ces yeux baissés. "Non, je ne le veux pas."

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace entre eux, mais John referma la distance étroite malgré tout, son pouce effleurant la joue de Sherlock alors qu'il s'étirait vers le haut pour presser un baiser chaste sur le coin tourné vers le bas de la bouche de Sherlock. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour faire que l'homme exaspérant lui fasse entièrement face à nouveau, ses yeux écarquillés et incertains alors qu'ils voltigeaient sur l'expression de John à la recherche d'indications.

Sherlock était brillant dans ce qu'il faisait, mais dans le domaine des émotions, John savait que ces puissantes déductions faiblissaient. Il pouvait soit laisser Sherlock se tenir là et être absorbé dans un enchevêtrement de ses théories, soit il pouvait lui offrir une preuve irréfutable que le sentiment était mutuel.

Penchant la tête, John traça un doux baiser sur la bouche de Sherlock. Il avait le goût du whisky chaud et de l'air froid de l'hiver, les saveurs contrastées baignant la langue de John alors qu'il entrait au-delà de la frontière des dents de Sherlock, se permettant d'explorer alors que son esprit se perdait dans l'étourdissement enivré du bonheur à l'état pur. C'était un rêve qui se réalisait : cent fantasmes trouvant forme dans le corps mince et les lèvres adroites de Sherlock, lentement au début, puis pressant contre celles de John pour le faire gémir doucement. Le son essoufflé fit enfin bouger les mains de Sherlock, une prenant en coupe l'arrière du cou de John alors que l'autre s'incurvait autour de sa hanche, le tenant en place.

Il était impossible de reconnaître le contact brumal de l'hiver s'écoulant à l'intérieur par la fenêtre ouverte quand le corps de Sherlock était pressé aussi près, volant des baisers à la fois tendres et profonds. Il semblait savourer chaque moment, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que John disparaisse et ne le laisse avec rien d'autre que des souvenirs.

Pas que John ne soit beaucoup mieux. Les quelques pensées dispersées qu'il réussissait à former étaient pleines d'émerveillement que cela puisse arriver. Enfin, il recula, prenant une inspiration alors que ses mains tremblaient contre le visage de Sherlock avant de glisser plus bas, le long de sa gorge et sur le battement martelant de son pouls pour reposer sur ses épaules.

"Tu veux de moi." Sherlock avait l'air si surpris, comme s'il n'avait jamais osé espérer une telle chose, et John regarda alors que ces lèvres s'ourlaient en un faible sourire tremblant. "Je ne pensais pas que ce serait le cas."

John baissa brusquement la tête, son sourire impossible à cacher. "Je pensais que tu le lirais directement sur mon visage," murmura-t-il, pensant à l'avertissement terrible de sa sœur de cacher ses sentiments. Sherlock voyait normalement tout, mais il semblait que, en tout cas dans ce cas, il avait soit négligé les signes soit les avait considérés comme des erreurs de déduction. "Si j'avais su que tu étais intéressé, je te l'aurais dit, mais –"

Son haussement d'épaules résumait toute l'indifférence apparente de Sherlock, et il essaya de se rappeler s'il y avait une indication que c'était comme ça qu'ils finiraient, se tenant dans l'étreinte de l'autre avec des baisers brûlant toujours leurs lèvres. "Je suppose que je croyais à toute l'affaire du 'marié à ton travail'."

"C'est quelque peu dépassé," signala Sherlock, déglutissant péniblement alors que ses mains dérivaient sur les épaules de John, traçant ses contours comme s'il ne croyait pas qu'il était vraiment là. "Je ne mentirai pas; à ce moment-là, j'avais besoin d'un colocataire, pas d'une relation." Son pouce glissa sur les jointures de John, et il bafouilla ses mots, ne croisant pas les yeux de John. "Et ce serait une relation. Je ne suis pas – je ne peux pas –" Il serra la mâchoire, et John put voir la frustration de Sherlock devant son problème d'élocution : le sentiment son défaut fatal. "Je ne veux pas risquer ton amitié pour une rapide partie de jambes en l'air."

John secoua la tête, saisissant les poignets de Sherlock et sentant la peau fraîche sous le bout de ses doigts, refroidie par l'exposition à l'air extérieur. "Tu es fou si tu penses que c'est tout ce que je recherche," répondit-il, essayant d'ignorer le bruit sourd de son cœur et la chaleur dans ses veines à la pensée de l'intimité avec Sherlock. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? A propos de moi, je veux dire."

Sherlock se déplaça, son corps se balançant plus près de John comme un papillon de nuit vers une flamme. Il n'y avait rien de clinique ou de réfléchi dans son expression. Elle était exposée, à la place, honnête d'une manière que John voyait rarement. Cela lui fit se demander si c'était ce qui les attendait. Sherlock était toujours le même qu'il avait toujours été, mais c'était d'une certaine manière moins raffiné et plus humain, sa distance réduite par une affection timide dans l'intimité de leur foyer. C'était une chose à laquelle John pouvait s'habituer.

"Mycroft." La réponse était si surprenante que John en resta bouche bée, ne se donnant pas la peine de cacher sa stupéfaction alors que Sherlock reniflait et roulait des yeux. "Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je te vois comme plus qu'un ami depuis un moment, mais Noël avec ma famille – tout le monde me demandant quand j'allais trouver quelqu'un de spécial... Tout ce que je pouvais penser était que la seule personne qui compte vraiment – qui ne partage pas simplement mon existence comme quelque chose à être divisé mais l'augmente – était à des fichus kilomètres avec sa sœur et ses amis."

La voix de John se coinça dans sa gorge devant l'aveu inattendu, et il déglutit péniblement avant de réussir à parler. "Alors qu'est-ce que ton frère a fait ?"

"Il m'a rappelé que je n'étais pas aussi incomplet que le reste de ma famille l'insinuait, indépendamment de ma vie personnelle, ou de son absence." Sherlock sourit à la confusion de John, se penchant en avant pour presser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Une boucle capricieuse chatouilla l'arête du nez de John, et il s'humidifia les lèvres, écoutant la respiration de Sherlock s'accrocher. "Il a ensuite entrepris de signaler que nous recevons rarement ce que nous désirons vraiment sans prendre de risques."

Une pièce du puzzle s'inséra en place, et John se rendit compte que chaque once d'hésitation qu'il avait ressenti avait été reflétée en Sherlock, leur amitié tout aussi chérie. "Est-ce pour ça que tu as ramené le whisky ? Pour rendre plus facile pour toi de prendre le risque ?"

Sherlock sourit, pas la courbe sans enthousiasme ou le faux sourire hystérique, mais quelque chose de magnifiquement réel qui fit John se pencher en avant pour un autre baiser. Il lécha le long de la moue de Sherlock avant de glisser à l'intérieur pour goûter et entendre le gémissement qui lui échappa. Quand il recula, les yeux de Sherlock restèrent fermés, s'ouvrant finalement à mi-chemin pour révéler les lacs de montagne paradisiaques de ses iris.

"Du courage en bouteille," marmonna-t-il en réponse, faisant déjà un angle de sa bouche pour davantage, son murmure faisant vibrer ses lèvres sur celles de John en un chuchotement érotique. "J'étais sûr que j'allais te perdre."

John secoua la tête, ses protestations superflues du contraire chassées par les baisers de Sherlock alors que les bougies dansaient autour d'eux et que le feu valsait dans l'âtre, répandant sa profusion de lumière et d'ombre sur eux deux. Il s'était presque permis de croire qu'il pourrait être content avec rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait eu un avant-goût de cet homme – pas simplement la saveur de ses lèvres ou l'odeur de sa peau, mais le cœur caché qui battait, éclipsé mais loin d'être flétri sous le génie de l'esprit de Sherlock – et John savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner en arrière.

L'année se dirigeait vers sa fin inévitable mais, dans le refuge de Baker Street, John et Sherlock se confièrent à l'attachement de l'autre. Avec chaque caresse tendre et parole discrète ils s'appropriaient la promesse étincelante d'un nouveau commencement.

Leur grande récompense.

**Traduction, avec son aimable autorisation, de No Mistletoe Required par Beautifulfiction. **


End file.
